They Just Kissed Each Other
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For minilikescoffee's couple's songfic challenge. Song is "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum, pairing is Cabbie.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Victorious**_**, Dan Schneider does. I don't own the song, Lady Antebellum does. You know what, I don't own anything really.**

**Oh this was a fun challenge. However, I only agreed to do three (one for each pairing). I successfully completed the Bade songfic (**_**They Need Each Other**_**), the Tandre songfic (**_**They Run to Each Other**_**), and now I conclude with the Cabbie songfic. The challenge by the way is minilikescoffee's couple's songfic challenge.**

**I don't think I'll explain the plot again because it will be obvious in the fanfiction. However, for story purposes, I'm not going to put the starting lyrics directly at the beginning because I have to set something up. Oh, and I can say that plot takes place after the Bade and Tandre fanfics if you want to check those out. The song used is **_**"Just a Kiss" **_**by Lady Antebellum.**

**Please enjoy, or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p>Tori and Andre were the first to arrive at the campsite following a long hike. Cat was the next to arrive, then Trina, Beck and Jade following her, and eventually an exhausted Robbie. "What took you so long, dude?" Andre asked.<p>

Robbie dropped his stuff and pulled out his inhaler. "Aww, Robbie," Cat felt sorry for him.

"Nature doesn't agree with the nerd," Trina commented as she looked around. "Hold up, _this_ is our camping area?"

"This was the biggest one Mom and Dad could afford," Tori explained. "We need to find a campsite that fits five tents plus the RV Mom and Dad rented while Beck's RV is getting repaired."

"So what are our sleeping arrangements?" Beck asked as he and Jade sat down on one of the campsite logs.

"Mom and Dad are going to sleep in your RV so they can make us breakfast. They have one rule; no boy-girl sleeping arrangements."

"So, how's this tent sharing deal gonna work?" Jade inquired.

"Well Mom and Dad want me and Trina to share a tent, so Jade and Cat will share another one, and Beck and Andre share."

"I get a tent to myself?" Robbie seemed upset by this.

"You and Rex are sharing!" Cat tried to assure him it wouldn't be so bad.

"Rex didn't want to come camping so I'm all alone."

"Aww."

"Sucks to be you," Jade snarked. Beck glared at his girlfriend. "I mean, oh no how...sad to be you." Jade rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Maybe you'll feel better after going fishing," Beck suggested to Robbie.

"Oh no," Robbie shook his head, "I'm never going fishing with you guys again!"

"It was one time!" Andre shouted. The others turned to look at him, and Andre quickly looked down at the ground.

"Besides, you guys are gonna need someone here to watch the camp when you go down to the lake as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Vega arrive." The sound of a car horn could be heard. "Which should be about now."

Mr. and Mrs. Vega drove over to the campsite and parked the RV some feet away from the campfire and logs. Mr. Vega was the first to step out with fishing poles. "Who wants to go fishing?" The gang, sans Robbie, ran up to Mr. Vega trying to get a good fishing pole.

Mrs. Vega laughed at the sight as she stepped out of the RV. "Robbie, are you coming?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Vega," Robbie declined, "I'm going to guard the campsite for you guys."

"How sweet, thank you Robbie." Robbie smiled and shrugged.

"Come on, Holly!" David Vega called to her as he and the kids started heading off toward the lake. Holly Vega ran into her husband's arms, giving him a quick kiss, and they headed off hand in hand…as did Jade and her boyfriend, and Tori and her boyfriend. A truly romantic atmosphere.

Cat stayed back some distance, and turned back to face Robbie. "Robbie?" He looked up at her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on, have some fun."

"Come on, Cat!" Trina's voice rang back.

"Coming!" Cat looked at Robbie. "Will you promise to sit next to me when we roast marshmallows later?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Cat bounced with delight.

"Cat," Trina was back in sight and grabbed Cat by the arm, "let's go!"

"KK! Bye!" Cat waved back to Robbie as Trina dragged her away.

Robbie smiled as he watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he sighed. Lately, he had been getting stronger, more romantic feelings for Cat and he had secretly hoped she would wait back with him and that he could attempt to make a move. What other chance could he have now?

He spent his alone time thinking about Cat until everyone started coming back. Mrs. Vega decided to cook the trout in the RV as Mr. Vega and the kids gathered around the campsite telling Robbie about what happened when they were fishing, Cat making herself comfortable sitting beside Robbie. After their fish dinner, they told each other ghost stories (frightening both Robbie and Cat), roasted some marshmallows, and decided to get into their respective tents.

When it got later, Jade made sure the coast was clear from the adult Vegas. "What're you doing?" Cat curiously questioned.

"I'm not sharing a tent with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I'm going to sleep with Beck."

Cat's jaw dropped. "But you're not allowed."

"Relax, I'll sneak back before the sun comes up." Jade left the tent. Cat shrugged this off and decided to read the fairy tale book she brought.

Before she could even finish the first fairy tale, Trina entered the tent in a huff, her face covered with guacamole for a "beauty regiment" (which terrified Cat at first). "I need a boyfriend!"

Cat nervously looked around before looking down at her body. "I don't think I can be your boyfriend, Trina."

"I didn't mean you!"

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"Jade decided to sneak into Beck's tent and kicked Andrew out, so Andrew came into my tent thinking it was Robbie's, and Tori asked him to stay with her and I and I didn't want that, so I'm staying in here with you." Trina laid out her sleeping bag. "Blow out your little candle thing I'm going to bed."

"But I want to read!"

"Then go in Robbie's tent."

Cat slammed her book and picked up her sleeping bag. "His name is Andre by the way!"

"It matters!"

Cat made her way to Robbie's tent. He was wrapped in his blanket reading some sort of comic by candlelight listening to music on his Pear-Pod. When he looked up at her, he jumped. "Cat, what are you doing in here?"

"Jade went to Beck's tent, so Andre accidentally went to Tori and Trina's tent and Tori wanted him to stay so Trina came to my tent and she was mean so I came here. Can I stay here and read?"

"Yeah, sure." Cat sat down beside him and made herself comfortable as she was reading her fairy tales. The two of them were stealing glances at each other and at one point, Robbie noticed Cat shiver. "Are you cold?" Cat nodded. "Where's your blanket?"

"I left it back in my tent. Can I use yours?"

"Sure." Robbie opened up his blanket and Cat scooted in closer. "Whatcha reading?"

"Fairy tales." She looked at his comic. "Pretty pictures." They went back to reading for a while until Cat looked up. "Ooh, pretty."

Robbie looked up. "Yeah, this tent has a hole in the design so you can look up and see the stars."

"Ooh," Cat laid down on her back. "You can see the stars better when you lay down."

"Umm…okay," Robbie laid down beside Cat. "Wow, I guess you can see them better."

"Do you think of anything when you look at the stars?"

"Like what?"

Cat shrugged. "I dunno…what do you think of?"

"What do you think of?"

"Well…" Robbie faked a laugh.

"What?"

"No, it's stupid."

"Tell me!"

As the two of them exchanged conversation, the music on Robbie's Pear-Pod changed.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile_

**I never open up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back<br>when I'm holding you in my arms**

_**We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<strong>_

Before the two of them knew it, they had leaned in for a kiss.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

And shortly after the continuous kiss, Cat had fallen asleep in Robbie's arms as the music droned on in the background.

"CAT!" Jade was the one who rushed into Robbie's tent as the sun came up the next morning. "There you are! Come on, you gotta get back to our tent!"

Cat and Robbie slowly stirred and quickly adjusted their positions and distance as if nothing happened. "Um…KK!" Cat and Jade hurried out of Robbie's tent and back to their own tent. Robbie groaned as he fell back onto his sleeping bag. But then Cat quickly ran back into Robbie's tent. "I forgot something."

Robbie noticed her book on his other side, picked it up, and handed it to her. "Was it that?"

"No," Cat kissed Robbie on his lips, "that. Bye!" She was about to rush out of the tent.

"Cat, wait!" Robbie stopped her, "um…are we like…a couple now?"

"A couple of what?"

"You know…boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Oh, Robbie." Cat had a sort of pout in her lips. "No."

"No?"

"Robbie, we're friends! I don't want a boyfriend-girlfriend thing to ruin our friendship. Once we go home, it'd be like this never happened, and you go back to Rex. So, this whole thing never happened?"

Robbie felt his heart shatter. "Never…never happened."

"Bye."

"Cat, wait!" Robbie crawled over to her and gave her one last lip lock. Cat was speechless and didn't move once it ended. "You should get back to your tent before Mr. and Mrs. Vega wake up."

"Uh-huh," Cat was in sort of a daze when she went back to her tent.

…

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
><em><strong>it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>_  
><em>It's never felt so real<em>  
><strong>No it's never felt<strong> _**so right**_

Tori, Andre, and Cat went over to Robbie's locker when they returned from their short semester break. "Hey, Robbie," Tori was the first to speak. "You didn't come talk to us this morning like you usually do."

"Sorry, I was sort of busy."

Andre looked at him. "Where's Rex?"

"Oh, Rex didn't really feel good today; he wanted to stay home."

"I hope he feels better," Cat was sincerely innocent when she said that.

"Sure." Robbie closed his locker. "I'm gonna go to class."

"See you later," Andre and Tori headed off in the opposite direction as Cat followed Robbie.

"Is Rex going to be okay?" She asked Robbie.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Robbie seemed more distant toward her and didn't look at her.

"Robbie, please look at me!" Cat ran in front of him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Cat, I-"

Cat shushed him and led him into the dimly lit janitor's closet nearby. "Are you upset because I didn't want us to be boyfriend-girlfriend?"

Robbie's eyes looked around avoiding her. "Kinda…sorta," he muttered.

"Robbie, I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I do like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too."

"But I don't know if I want to be in any kind of boyfriend-girlfriend thing right now."

"A relationship?"

"I don't want that either…at least not now."

"Do you want me to give you some time to think about it?"

Cat had a small smile on her face. "I'd like that."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Yay!" Cat gave him a quick kiss under a poster advertising the upcoming _Movie Moonlight Dance_ before the bell rang. "Bye!" She waved to him as she ran out of the closet.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

…

The _Movie Moonlight Dance _held that Saturday was a sort of prom equivalent at Hollywood Arts where there was a nighttime dance and students (and chaperoning staff ) dressed up as characters from a movie. For their first public outing as a couple, Tori and Andre dressed as Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler.

"Nice moustache," Beck, dressed as Sweeney Todd, commented on the moustache Andre donned as Rhett Butler. "Isn't it a nice moustache Jade?"

Jade, dressed as Mrs. Lovett, was acting as if she didn't want to be there. "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, hey!" Cat ran over to the four of them. She was wearing a long, thin black dress with a side slit, long, thin black gloves, a fancy- yet expensive looking- giant silver necklace, and had her hair in an up-do with a silver tiara in it.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Tiffany, from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_!"

Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Cat, her name was Holly Golightly."

"I thought it was Audrey Hepburn," Cat was still confused.

"Never mind."

"Hey, have you guys seen Robbie?"

"Actually no, we haven't," Beck answered.

"Phooey!"

"Don't feel bad Little Red," Andre patted her shoulder. "You can hang out with us tonight."

"Yay, I'm loved!"

For the entire dance, the D.J. (dressed as the Cat in the Hat) played mostly fast, fun party songs. Nearing the end of the dance, he spoke into the microphone. "Thank y'all for coming to this dance, we got one more song to play and we're taking it slow." The D.J. played _"Just a Kiss" _by Lady Antebellum and the couples all parted off to slow dance while Cat sat there alone watching the happy couples.

"May I have this dance?" Robbie, who was dressed as Tony from _West Side Story_, extended his hand for her. Rex was nowhere in sight.

Cat smiled as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I was supposed to, but Mamaw was keeping me longer and I couldn't get away fast enough."

"I don't really like your Mamaw, she's mean."

"She has some good moments, I guess." The two were silent as they danced.

"Robbie," Cat whispered.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Hold me tighter." Robbie pulled her closer and held her tight as if they were the only two in the world. "I had a dream last night."

"Were the dream children going to eat you again?"

"No a dragon was!"

"A dragon?"

"But you were a brave knight and you saved me."

"That's good."

"Then you gave me a tight hug and we kissed. I didn't want the dream to end."

Robbie kissed the top of her head. "I dreamt about you too."

Cat's big brown eyes locked with Robbie's eyes. "You did?"

"Mine ended the same way." Cat's eyes brightened when she smiled up at him.

_**No I don't want to say goodnight**_  
><strong>I know it's time leave<strong> _**but you'll be in my dreams**_  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em><strong>Tonight<strong>_

Robbie was still holding her when the music ended and people were leaving. Both of them dancing without music in the center of dance area.

"Robbie," Cat had her head nestled on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"I don't want you to go."

"But the dance is over."

"Robbie, I want to be boyfriend-girlfriend…but you be the boyfriend and I'll be the girlfriend."

Robbie chuckled. "I have no objections to that."

"Robbie, I-"

"Ssh." Robbie lifted her head and gave her a passionate kiss. "I want to be the first to say that I, Robbie Shapiro, love you, Cat Valentine."

"Yay! You love me!" Robbie smiled at her. "Oh, and Cat loves you too."

"I was hoping she would." He kissed her again.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>**_**So baby I'm alright  
><strong>_**Oh, whoa**_

Robbie dropped Cat off her house. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," they were both silent for a moment.

"You meant it about the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship though?"

"What do you think?" Cat pulled him closer for another kiss. Robbie sort of babbled incoherently when she pulled away, making Cat giggle. "Goodnight Robbie, see you in my dreams."

"Goodnight, Cat."

_Let's do this right  
><em>_**With just a kiss goodnight**_  
><em>With a kiss goodnight<br>_**A kiss goodnight**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, sweet fluff I suppose.<strong>

**Costume choices: I love **_**Gone w/ the Wind**_** and one of them had to dress like Scarlett & Rhett. Knowing Jade's character, I tried to go with a horror movie couple but eventually settled on Tim Burton's **_**Sweeney Todd**_**. Cat was dressed as Holly Golightly from **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's**_** because that is my dream costume. In the end I made Robbie Tony (the Romeo character) from **_**West Side Story**_** because I didn't want to give him an obvious or sci-fi costume and because both **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's**_** and **_**West Side Story **_**were **_**Oscar**_** winning movies from 1961 so that's sort of a match there. Besides, people at Hollywood Arts would choose creative ideas that don't always make sense to other people til explained.**

**This was longer than I thought, but I hope it was good. This is the last part in the minilikescoffee's couple's songfic challenge, and I hope it was a good ender. If the style of lyrics confuse you, Hillary's solo was italic, Charles' solo was bold, and when they both sang it was bold italic. I hope they were in character.**

**So…good? Bad? Did it make you hungry? Feedback is good.**


End file.
